


Конец

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Zamykaet



Series: G-PG13 миди [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: А дальше была жизнь.





	Конец

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** пост ВБ-2

Письмо не удавалось категорически. Баки, привычно хмурясь, смял уже третий лист бумаги и бросил в лежащую возле хижины гору веток и листьев, собранных для костра. Деревенский безымянный пес, разомлевший от жары у его ног, лениво проводил комок бумаги взглядом, шумно зевнул и потянулся, поудобнее укладывая голову на лапы. Накормленный до отвала добродушными местными женщинами, он хотел только спать. Годы назад, еще будучи щенком, он бы бросился ловить любой летящий предмет, щелкая зубами и захлебываясь радостным визгом, но теперь, на склоне лет, он был ленивым увальнем, знающим, что еда всегда появится в его миске, а шумный назойливый мир вокруг ему уже никогда не догнать. Да и не нужно это. Лишь бы гладили по седеющей широкой голове да лишний раз не докучали.

Баки машинально пробежался пальцами по нагретой солнцем шерсти на загривке, выудил из пачки на столе новый чистый лист и принялся рассеянно крутить карандаш, постукивая им о металлические костяшки. Жара разморила и его, мысли сонно плавали в голове, никак не собираясь в строчки. Еще несколько лет назад он и представить себе не мог состояние полной потери контроля, как и состояние полной безопасности, но Ваканда медленно, шаг за шагом, по кирпичику выбивала из него страхи. Было тяжело первый год после криокамеры, было тяжело первый год после Таноса, но стало удивительно легко теперь. Воздух пах сухой травой и медом, издалека доносился плеск воды и чей-то смех, пес у ног шумно дышал, прижимаясь к щиколотке теплым боком. Сложно было сконцентрироваться, сложно было вырваться из дремоты, собраться и снова начисто поменять свою жизнь.

Уезжать молча, не попрощавшись ни с Т’Чаллой, ни с Шури, Баки однозначно не хотел, да и знал, что Стив этого не одобрит. Королевской семье они задолжали слишком много, но, помимо этого, Т’Чалла и Шури давно стали для них друзьями, и Баки знал, как искренне они переживали за каждый их шаг, вместе и по отдельности. А еще знал, что можно было отправить смс, уже сидя в джете, на взлете, пролетая сквозь барьер, только и это было бы неправильно.

Когда-то давно, почти сотню лет назад, он так же сидел, перебирая слова и неловко крутя в руках карандаш. Только руки тогда были в мозолях, пальцы невозможно было отмыть от разводов и пороха, а бумага была мятой и вечно криво оборванной по краям. Баки писал письма. Писал домой каждому погибшему рядовому, родственникам знакомых и совсем чужих ребят. О каждом погибшем семьям присылали похоронку, он это знал, все знали, только вот похоронки, штампованные, однотипные, заполненные по шаблону, были пустыми, бездушными, словно пули в спину невидимым родственникам погибших где-то за линией фронта. Баки умел стрелять лучше, чем десятки его сослуживцев, но никогда не целился в беззащитные спины. 

А еще его просили. «Сержант, я Джек, моя мать живет в Вашингтоне, если вдруг...» и смятые бумажки с наспех нацарапанным адресом, зажатые в кулаках. Баки писал о каждом, обо всех, чьи адреса мог достать. «Ваш сын, — говорил он, — погиб как герой, защитил страну, спас своих братьев, свой взвод. Я знаю, как глубоко он любил вас, и счел своим долгом...»

Не все, конечно, умирали как герои. Гораздо чаще случались самоубийцы. Вольные — пустившие себе пулю в рот, и невольные — те, кто цепенел от страха, совсем молодые, неопытные парнишки, никогда не видевшие смерть, оглушенные выстрелами, контуженные, плачущие, ловящие осколки и пули, не успевая увернуться. Они всегда как-то по-особенному растерянно смотрели в небо мертвыми глазами, которые чаще всего уже не удавалось закрыть. Так ничего и не понявшие, не успевшие. Один старый майор как-то сказал, что на войне выживают везунчики, и он, видимо, был прав. Вот только об этом Баки не писал.

Он не писал о дезертирстве и трусости, не писал о беспомощности и страхе, не писал, как кому-то оторвало ноги или руки. Каждой семье он писал, что их ребенок был героем, и в этой лжи было больше душевности и чистоты, чем в сотнях безликих телеграмм и медалей в коробочках.

Это все знали. Поэтому снова и снова он слышал уже привычное, всегда одинаковое — «сержант, если вдруг что со мной случится, то моя мама...».

Ему тогда казалось, что он не забудет ни одного имени, а потом вдруг обнаружилось, что в памяти осталось меньше половины. А где-то там, в навечно выжженой Гидрой подкорке, остались десятки писем, десятки растерянных глаз и десятки имен. Тогда, в Румынии, Баки собирал свою память по кусочкам, но некоторые так деформировались и сломались, что он не мог понять, вспоминает он что-то или придумывает. И слова на бумагу точно так же не ложились. Дневник за дневником Баки, скрипя зубами, склеивал свою жизнь неровным, незнакомым почерком и скреб пальцами бетонную стену, едва не воя, когда из глубин разума вдруг всплывало что-то четкое, ощутимое, связное. Мама. Отец. Стив. Стив, его дурацкая челка, его яркие глаза, его вечно разбитые губы и та улыбка, с которой он вечно подначивал Баки сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Их прошлое — рваное, перекроенное, ничем не примечательное, но все-таки их. И очень часто, находя в памяти очередную пустоту, Баки цепенел от злости, потому что каждый момент из прошлого был неповторим, каждый момент был ярче и важнее в сотню раз, чем серая череда будней в обшарпанной румынской квартире, где были лишь кошмары, стопки дневников и тишина. Спустя вечность к ним добавились смазанные, но почти цветные пятна — вкус шоколада, улыбка знакомой соседки-старушки, ретро-кассеты из музыкального магазина, которые ему всегда продавали в полцены — спроса на них никогда не было...

Но даже та жизнь была его. И он готов был драться за нее до полусмерти или до смерти, пока не пришел Стив и Баки не сдался почти без боя. Сопротивляться Стиву было бесполезно — тогда, а быть может, и всегда, — он знал Баки лучше, чем тот самого себя. 

Было просто бежать от плохого — от Гидры, от заброшенной квартирки, от кодов и красной тетрадки в холод криокамеры. Баки был спокоен тогда, намного спокойнее, чем Стив, который, хоть и держась на сплошной смеси бравады и уважения к решению Баки, то и дело дерганно переспрашивал снова и снова, уверен ли Баки в своем решении. А Баки был уверен. Запертый между тетрадями с воспоминаниями и тетрадью с кодом, смотрящий в уверенное лицо Т’Чаллы и восторженно блестящие глаза Шури, понимающий, что это лучший выбор из десятка возможных. На его руках уже было слишком много крови, и сгоревшая металлическая не уравнивала этот счет даже вполовину.

Но было тяжело уходить на войну. От семьи, от Стива, от крошечной квартиры в пару десятков метров, где пахло пылью и красками, где на самодельной кухне стол было тяжело разглядеть из-за горы тарелок, шкаф для которых туда не влез, зато влезал Стив, раскладывающий огромные и неуклюжие потертые мольберты. Там был дом, там было все, за что Баки шел воевать и за что умер бы, за что умирал там, на дне ущелья — за тонкие тюлевые занавески, за склоненную голову Стива в неярком свете заходящего солнца, за скрипящие половицы и тот удивительный покой, который ощущался только дома, только в той ни с чем не сравнимой тишине, нарушаемой лишь сонным сиплым дыханием с соседней кровати.

И вот теперь, из Ваканды, уезжать было тяжело. Она не стала домом, не до конца, но она подарила убежище, не на день и не на два, а на годы, и Баки сросся с ней, стал практически ее частью. Он не до конца привык к местным традициям и правилам, но на него никто и не давил, напротив — Баки считали в хорошем смысле иным, некой диковинкой из другого мира. Стива вакандцы порой побаивались, а вот к Баки привыкли быстро и незаметно, втянули его в общую работу, не давая душить себя страхами и мыслями, не давая прятаться по углам — а он хотел, только Господь знает, как сильно хотел. Ему казалось тогда, что только рядом со Стивом он чувствует себя правильно, чувствует себя самим собой, не боится навредить другим, не боится навредить самому себе, не боится за свою память. Рядом со Стивом дневники были не нужны — Стив помнил намного больше и намного ярче, он сам был лучше всех воспоминаний, самый тяжелый якорь, самый мощный катализатор. Вот только Стив чаще всего был далеко, в узеньком окошке скайпа, которое вечно рябило, расползаясь пикселями, а иногда качество связи было настолько плохим, что Баки не понимал, грязь у Стива на лбу или размазанная кровь. Умом лишь понимал, что скорее всего и то, и другое. 

Стив был с ним, пусть и неощутимо, звонил при первой возможности, срывался с миссий, доводил до бешенства главу вакандской службы безопасности, научился пилотировать всеми видами вакандских джетов и всегда, неотступно, был рядом. А у Баки появился дом, простой, деревенский, без сотни наворотов и гаджетов, сколоченный из иссохшихся от жаркого солнца досок. Маленький сад за ним, озеро в нескольких минутах ходьбы по узкой песчаной тропинке, плетеные самодельные коврики на пороге, старый пес, лезущий под ноги и шумно фыркающий на стадо коз, меланхолично щиплющих траву. Жизнь Баки наконец-то стала цельной, размеренной и простой, как раз такой, какая ему на тот момент была нужна. Чем больше были заняты руки, тем меньше была занята голова, чем больше часов он проводил, работая в поле, тем крепче спал и тем легче переносил процедуры по замене руки, на которые приходилось ходить чаще, чем ему бы хотелось. Он знал, что это не навсегда, знал, что не сможет жить так вечно, но те вечера у озера, те дни в залитых солнцем джунглях, те улыбки Стива, пробующего местные настои — после первых глотков он, правда, улыбаться переставал, зато сам Баки хохотал в голос, — были его. 

И Стив тоже — его.

Тот, кажется, тоже наконец-то был счастлив. Он очень повзрослел за те месяцы, что Баки провел в крио, и все-таки остался прежним. У него все так же горели глаза, когда он рассказывал об успешных заданиях, он так же глупо ухмылялся, подбивая Баки то на вылазки в джунгли — «ну давай, Бак, будет весело, помнишь, сколько раз мы перечитывали Хемингуэя?», то вытаскивая на побережье — плавать с одной рукой у Баки получалось откровенно паршиво, над чем Стив безбожно подтрунивал, окатывая его брызгами воды. В первые недели он словно не знал, как подступиться к Баки, тормозил самого себя, взвешивая каждое слово, но с каждым прилетом к Баки оттаивал все больше, словно внутри у него со щелчком раскручивалась пружина, позволяя дышать свободнее. В их первую встречу после криокамеры он целую минуту не мог сделать шаг вперед, словно не зная, можно ли ему приближаться. Только смотрел как-то неуверенно, просяще, и Баки сам сгреб его в объятия, хоть и мысленно вздрагивал от прикосновений. Не замечая, что и не мысленно — тоже.

— Ты дрожишь, — заметил тогда Стив, неуверенно похлопывая его по лопатке. — Если я... Не стоило, да?

— Да ты и не решился, — пробормотал Баки, — ну же, сопляк, покажи мне, как ты соскучился.

Он не был уверен, что уже пришло время шутить, и Стив не улыбнулся, только помотал головой, утыкаясь носом Баки в плечо. Волосы у него совсем отросли, закрывая шею и уши, и Баки осторожно отвел их в сторону, вдыхая запах — он, оказывается, и не забывал, как Стив пахнет. 

— Соскучился, — тихо ответил Стив. — Тебя как-то очень долго не было, знаешь ли.

— Ушел в небольшой отпуск. Так, знаешь, выспался, отдохнул.

— Знаю. Я приезжал.

— Посмотреть на криокамеру?

— На тебя.

И он смотрел. Снова и снова Баки ловил его взгляды, долгие и тяжелые, словно Стив пытался насмотреться впрок, записать каждое движение на подкорку. Баки его понимал. Он сам смотрел так же.

И всегда было мало. Мало звонков, мало объятий, мало встреч и мало друг друга. Баки был не готов ехать со Стивом, да и Стив все прекрасно понимал. Баки нужно было время, нужна была реабилитация, нужен был присмотр врачей и Шури, нужна была установка руки и нужно было спокойное, тихое место.

И Ваканда его дала. И местные жители, и Т’Чалла, и сам Стив — все вокруг дали Баки то, что было нужно, о чем он не посмел бы просить, но чего на тот момент хотел сильнее всего.

А потом пришел Танос, и все исчезло.

Баки не любил вспоминать время, которое провел на другой стороне, но еще больше не любил ту секунду, когда впервые после возвращения увидел Стива. Стив не стал взрослее, Стив постарел. На этот раз не было ни бороды, ни изрезанного старого костюма, лишь новенький, щитовский, с символикой Мстителей, отглаженный и яркий, и волосы были подстрижены армейским коротким ежиком, только на светлых выгоревших висках белели седые полосы, вокруг глаз появились морщины, меняя лицо почти до неузнаваемости.

— Пять лет, Баки, — сказал он ровным голосом, совсем другим, едва знакомым. — Пять лет прошло.

Баки хватило. Баки понял.

Съехаться они решили практически сразу. Из Ваканды Стив отказался уезжать наотрез, оставив на Тони новый Щит и команду. Вдвоем в хижине было так тесно, что они сталкивались плечами и локтями, узкая кровать с трудом вмещала двоих, но Стив сонно прижимался щекой к груди Баки, и во сне совсем не хмурился, только смешно дергал бровями, словно ругая кого-то, и это стоило того, тысячу раз стоило. 

В размеренную сельскую жизнь Стив вписывался медленно и неуклюже. В нем, несмотря ни на что, всегда было слишком много энергии, которая выплескивалась в окружающий мир на первое, что подворачивалось под руку. Стив помогал местным достраивать и перестраивать дома, работая то столяром, то плотником, неожиданно для себя самого и для Баки увлекся рыбалкой, удаленно контролировал Щит, помогая Тони, безропотно сдавался Шури на опыты — девчонка по-прежнему загоралась от идеи пробовать новые гаджеты на суперсолдатах. Временами, конечно, ему бывало скучно, и Баки это видел, а еще все чаще ловил себя на мысли о том, что Ваканда, какой бы приветливой и теплой неи была, сделала для них все, что могла. Пора было возвращаться. 

Стив воспринял предложение о возвращении в Штаты со смесью радости и удивления. Казалось, он такой вариант не рассматривал вовсе, примирившись с жизнью в другой стране, в лачуге на краю поля, куда по утрам можно было выходить босиком с кружкой кофе в руках, уворачиваясь от толпы детей, с рождения встающих с рассветом. Он мог бы жить там всю жизнь, они оба могли бы, только это была не их жизнь, а они уже вечность не жили своими.

Осталось только объяснить это Т’Чалле. Баки знал, что тот не будет возражать, знал, что тот всегда будет рад принять их обратно, но это был последний рубеж, на который у Баки не находилось слов.

«Я еду домой, — написал он наконец. — Мы возвращаемся».

****

За сотню с лишнем лет на счетах у обоих скопились приличные суммы денег — страна весьма щедро выплачивала пропавшим без вести героям военные пенсии и награды. Впрочем, учитывая ежесекундный рост цен на недвижимость в Нью-Йорке, на двухэтажный дом денег им не хватило бы. Но они и не хотели.

— Поверить не могу, Стив, — бормотал Баки, подсовывая тому под нос объявления о продаже квартир. — Наше захолустье теперь стоит дороже, чем когда-то центр города! Черт побери, если бы наша квартира сохранилась, мы бы стали миллионерами!

Их дом, в котором они жили до войны, давно снесли, построив на его месте парковку и парк. Зато на пару кварталов ближе к набережной все было по-прежнему на своих местах, даже оконные рамы в некоторых домах стояли старые, покрытые новым лаком и краской. Стив, так и не отучившийся от любви к старым вещам, загорелся мгновенно, и Баки его понимал — он почуял дом, тот самый, который они давным давно потеряли, из которого ушли на войну, побросав все вещи, так и не убрав со стола последний недопитый чай и стопку незаконченных рисунков, оставив в ней воспоминания о здоровом Баки с цельной памятью и двумя руками и Стиве-задохлике с такими острыми ключицами, что они выделялись даже через рубашку. 

Новая квартира оказалась ненамного больше их старой, несмотря на десяток шуточек Стива о том, что им теперь нужно места в два раза больше, хотя это и раньше-то не помешало бы. Щит Стива перегородил всю прихожую, винтажные кровати, найденные на распродаже, заняли собой большую часть комнаты, оставив лишь пару узких проходов, а кухонный стол по старой привычке за первые же дни превратился в склад всего, что не помещалось в шкафы. Баки, так и не победивший в себе любовь к холодному оружию, запихал в свою тумбочку разобранную на части винтовку в чехле, поверх которой Стив бесцеремонно запихал стопку документов щита — Фьюри и Тони пришли бы в бешенство от такой безалаберности, но и Стив, и Баки понимали, что рядом с Баки любые важные вещи в безопасности — рефлексы Зимнего Солдата в нем так и не умерли до конца, несмотря на все старания Шури и Стива. Возможно, частично и сам Баки остался Солдатом — на ту часть, что умела убивать десятками разных способов и умела терпеть любую боль, на ту, что начала расти в нем еще на войне, а может, и раньше, росла медленно и тихо, так тихо, что сам Баки не знал о ней.

В самую первую ночь в новой квартире у них не было ни кровати, ни одеял, только один вязаный вакандский плед, который Стив в последний момент запихал в чемодан — он, конечно, был тем еще аскетом, но до уровня Баки, который был готов спать на голом полу, ему было далеко. Он, конечно, мог бы, и похуже приходилось, но когда был выбор, он выбирал комфорт, пусть и самый минимальный. Наверное, ему хватало с головой того, что у них было — маленькая квартира со старым пледом поверх паркета, коллекция виниловых пластинок, которую Стив собирал с момента пробуждения, и Баки под боком. Баки же хватило бы и одного Стива.

Умом он понимал, что и Стиву их двоих вполне достаточно.

— Знаешь, — протянул Стив, смотря в темный потрескавшийся потолок. — Я верил, конечно, что мы тебя спасем. Вас всех спасем. Мы не могли сдаться тогда, не имели права. Мы знали, что Танос сильнее нас всех, знали, что шансов почти нет, но у нас не было выбора. Я верил, что верну тебя. Но не верил, что мы когда-нибудь окажемся тут. Знаешь, в Бруклине даже воздух как будто другой. Тут всегда пахнет водой и солью, даже запах бензина не перебивает ветер с океана. И ночью звуки такие же, как тогда. Чайки. Порт шумит, слышишь? Меня с детства это убаюкивало.

— Даже гудки? — Баки, повернувшись к Стиву, подпер голову рукой. В темноте его лицо было едва различимо, но глаза блестели близко-близко.

— Особенно гудки. Я лежал, слушал, как шумят корабли, и представлял, как они причаливают к порту, тяжелые, груженые сотнями разных вещей, лежал и представлял, что вот этот корабль, у которого гудок такой высокий и резкий, везет бревна и доски, а этот, с хриплым затяжным — автомобили. А следующий...

— А почему автомобили?

— Ну представь... — Стив вздохнул глубоко, расправляя плечи, — огромный корабль, доверху забитый машинами. Можешь себе это представить?

— Ну, допустим, могу. Забыл, сколько я в порту отработал?

— Ммм. Пару недель?

Баки пихнул его в бок.

— Пару лет!

— Знаешь, в детстве, в темноте, это было не так. Я видел корабли только издалека. Но мне нравилось о них думать. Может, смогу и сейчас. Может, я снова привыкну лежать и слушать. Может, я это еще умею.

Баки потянулся к нему в темноте, наугад схватил за руку, стиснул пальцы. Железная рука не различала температур, но он откуда-то знал, что они теплые. У Стива теперь всегда были теплые руки, но Баки по старой привычке их грел.

— Сможешь, Стив. А потом научишь и меня.

***

Работа в новой версии Щита под руководством Стива и Тони Баки определенно нравилась. Еще один кусок жизни встал на место. Баки наконец-то дорвался до возможности пусть и косвенно загладить все, что сделал, будучи Солдатом, — сколько бы ни повторял Стив, сколько бы ни убеждал себя Баки в своей невиновности, желание наконец-то делать что-то хорошее росло в нем с каждым годом. Он не готов был вновь становиться оперативником, все равно не был готов до конца к новой войне, но ему нравилась размеренная работа — спланированные операции, просчитывание стратегий, сшибающие с ног волны адреналина на заданиях и лицо Стива, покрасневшее и счастливое, когда им удавалось спасти людей. Стив определенно был на своем месте, а Баки с каждым днем понимал, что и он — на своем. 

— Ты идиот, — заявил он как-то Стиву, откашливаясь от пыли среди обломков разрушенного здания. — Ты же всегда был идиотом, ты ведь это знаешь?

— Я сейчас вообще-то людей тут спасаю!

— Вот-вот. Мы могли сейчас лежать у домика на озере. Есть местное карри, смотреть на облака. Дразнить местных детишек. Ну, ты понял, о чем я.

Стив потянулся к нему, затянутой в перчатку рукой стряхнул пыль с его челки.

— И ты мог. Но ты сам решил вернуться.

— Ну, что тебе сказать... — Баки оглянулся по сторонам, пнул остатки какого-то стола и искренне, широко улыбнулся — так, как не улыбался уже давно. Так, как улыбался еще до войны, до всех войн. — Я и сам никогда умом не отличался. Кому, как тебе, этого не знать.

— О, я знаю. И тебе об этом регулярно напоминаю. 

Баки едва слышал его голос сквозь шум канонады выстрелов — в работу вступил Тони, рядом, судя по звуку, его страховала Наташа. Часть слов он читал по губам, еще часть понял интуитивно. Но Стив улыбался открыто и радостно, морщины в уголках глаз в кои-то веки его не старили, а наоборот, придавали лицу удивительную живость. Вот такой, запачканный и и мокрый с ног до головы, он казался Баки самый красивым на свете. Он, наверное, мог бы зависнуть, смотря на него, точно так же, как замирали мальчишки, впервые видевшие танк и ловящие пули, так же, как замер он сам, столкнувшись лицом с оружием Гидры. Баки всегда удивительно быстро адаптировался к тому, что Стив рядом, — хоть в каждую следующую их встречу Стив становился немного другим, — но никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, какой Стив. Какой яркий, какой живой, как много в нем того, на что можно смотреть, как на чудо. Как на летающую машину на выставке Старка — со смесью восхищения и неверия такого, что от него что-то дрожит в солнечном сплетении.

От задания к заданию Баки все сильнее понимал, как на самом деле соскучился по ощущению винтовки в руках, по отдаче в плечо, по тому чувству единства, что бывает только в слаженной сработанной команде между людьми, прикрывавшими друг друга десятки раз. Есть определенный вид доверия, который невозможно заслужить в мирной жизни, есть вид дружбы, который строится только на поле боя. Баки это точно знал — у него уже бывали такие друзья. А теперь, когда он уже и не надеялся, они появились снова. И снова вернулось то полузабытое чувство братства, когда плечом к плечу с тобой — твои. И ты знаешь о них гораздо больше, чем имена и звания, и чувствуешь к ним гораздо больше, чем уважение к опыту, силе или ведению боя.

А еще вернулось то теплое, легкое чувство, которое когда-то годами было в нем, оживая каждый раз при виде Стива. Такого не было в Ваканде — в Ваканде ожидание встречи и бесконечное мало-мало-мало затмевало все остальные чувства, но дома, в Бруклине, все встало на свои места. И Стив, и Баки. И то, о чем Баки никогда не говорил.

То, о чем, как он подозревал, Стив всегда догадывался.

 

****

Обновленная Старк Экспо запускалась с огромным размахом. Тони, как обычно, не пожалел ни сил, ни денег на организацию, да и шоу, за почти сто лет зарекомендовавшее себя, от года к году становилось только ярче. Баки, повертев приглашение в вип-зону в руках, засунул его в задний карман брюк и пошел к Стиву. Тот, по уши закопавшись в разложенных на столе папках, не сразу отреагировал на появление Баки — только ему он доверял настолько, что интуитивно позволял врываться в зону комфорта, — но поднял глаза, когда Баки постучал по стене костяшками пальцев.

— Не помешал?

Стив потер уставшие покрасневшие глаза и помотал головой. У него снова начали отрастать волосы и седина стала еще заметнее, но он не обращал на нее внимания, как когда-то и на железную руку Баки, приняв перемены в их внешности как данность. Также, как в свое время Баки за несколько минут принял новое тело Стива. С удивлением, но без неприязни. 

— Не помешал. Читаю самый бредовый отчет из всех, что мне попадались в этом месяце.

— Мне тут напомнили, что грядет Старк Экспо. Помнишь ту выставку, поход в будущее...

— Неудачное свидание...

— Летающие машины, огоньки, твой идиотский пиджак...

— Мой парадный, между прочим. Он заслужил оценки повыше.

— Так вот, я тут подумал — тряхнем стариной?

Стив посмотрел на него как-то тепло и насмешливо.

— Что, тебе и сейчас мало будущего? 

— Всегда мало. Кроме того, сейчас у тебя отличные пиджаки. И сидят они на тебе не в пример лучше. Есть в чем выйти в люди.

— Люди больше оценят, если я надену костюм Капитана. Он всем нравится. Знаешь, они даже продают плакаты с моим изображениями.

— Догадывался. Это еще в сороковых было модно. Почему ты не принес домой парочку?

— Думал, что они у тебя уже есть. Я давненько не залезал в твой склад винтовок.

— Там, вообще-то, всего одна. И пистолет. Стив, так мы идем?

Стив вздохнул. Глаза у него были совсем светлые, голубые и яркие-яркие, словно подсвеченные изнутри.

— И снова на двойное свидание?

— Снова. На свидание. Это ведь уже традиция.

— И кого ты собираешься звать?

— Уже позвал. Тебя. В прошлый раз звал тоже тебя, только знаешь, в последний момент сглупил. Позвал слишком много людей, а нужно было звать только тебя. Только ты можешь по-настоящему оценить летающие машины.

— Я, если ты помнишь, сбежал.

— О том тебе и толкую!

Что-то внутри у Баки дрожало и плавилось, тикало, словно маятник, встраиваясь в удары сердца. Стив смеялся уже в открытую, спокойный и счастливый, понявший все правильно — так, как понимал всегда. На кончике носа у него появились веснушки, удивительно яркие на бледной коже, Баки смотрел на них и удивлялся, как умудрялся не замечать их раньше. Как он умудрялся молчать столько времени. Как мог не понимать, что это ведь Стив, что к Стиву можно просто и прямо, потому что между ними всегда было так и это всегда было правильно.

— Пойдем, — кивнул Стив, отсмеявшись. — Только никакой формы. И, Бак... — Он замялся, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Никакой больше войны. Никаких больше глупостей. Ничего больше без меня. Ты понял?

Ну, конечно, он понял. Всегда понимал. 

— В этот раз, — продолжил Стив. — Мы вернемся домой. 

Он не спрашивал, поэтому Баки ничего не ответил. Приобнял Стива — неловко, не крепко, словно в первый раз. В углу кухни гудел холодильник, у соседей играла музыка, по столу покатилась ручка, выроненная Стивом, и с грохотом упала на пол. Баки даже не вздрогнул от резкого звука, Стив, впрочем, не вздрогнул тоже. Когда-то, на очередном жизненном повороте, они разучились бояться громких звуков, сделав еще один шаг к нормальной жизни — в их понимании нормальной, конечно.

Пусть будут перестрелки и драки, пусть будут отпуски в Ваканде, пусть будут полеты в космос. Пусть будут. Главное, чтобы потом — домой.

Главное — чтобы не через сто лет.


End file.
